Your Pushing And Pulling Me Down To You
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: An old childhood friend of Rei's comes from Beijing to visit him just when Aya thought Rei would be all to herself now. Aya realizes that she has to build up the courage to make Rei only look her way, she would do whatever it took to make the Grand Prix.


_**Disclaimer**_**:**

I do not own GALS! or its characters but I wish I did. But I do Hikari own .

_**Summary**_:

_An old childhood friend of Rei's comes from Beijing to visit him just when Aya thought Rei would be all to herself now. Aya realizes that she has to build up the courage to make Rei only look her way, she would do whatever it took to make the Grand Prix Winner be hers even if Second place might get involved. ReixAya ReixOC YuyaxAya Yuyax?  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Ran thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One:**_

_What to say? What to do! -_

_Looking at the mess Otohata is putting her through!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

It was snowing. The snow fell slow into the white blankets that spread all around the beautiful capital of Japan, Tokyo. A sixteen-year-old female, upcoming junior, was standing outside looking up at the gray sky. Her hazel colored eyes were bright and big as she watched snow petals dance from the sky and to the ground, she always like winter, she always liked watching Snowflakes fall so gracefully and at their own pace. She had on a knitted, poof-balled, winter had and a snow coat and was wearing her school uniform. She had took the time to wait for Miyu since Ran was always late, Miyu showed up with a preppy smile as always and that made Aya smile as well.

"Hey Aya-chan, how are you?" Miyu asked while they walked together.

"I'm fine. Yesterday, me and Otohata-kun went on a date but it was cut short since his parents needed him to come home for something important. I wanted to call him and see if everything was okay but I decided not to bother him." said Aya who looked at the school entrance doors. The short-blond female blond a bit, a bit worried about her friend since Aya wasn't the one who had a lot of confidence.

Miyu shrugged, she didn't want to push the issue. "Ah, well, Miyu believe things are fine and that he'll call you when he gets the chance." Cheering up her blue-black haired friend was what the blond loved to do.

"Thanks," Aya smiled for a bit before looking down at her bag, "Thanks for always being there for me Miyu, you and Ran."

"No prob, no prob."

_-_ **:** **o** **:** _-_

As they sat in class while Mr. Nakanishi was scolding Ran, Aya looked out the window wondering what Rei was doing. She wondered why his parents needed to calm him home for something important, she wanted to ask but if she did would he be angry? Looking at her phone she wanted to text him, talk to him, see if everything was okay and that hopefully his parents weren't hurt or anything:

**To: Rei  
From: Aya  
Subject: Hey  
Hi... I was checking to see if everything was o.k. I hope you aren't mad that I asked and I was pretty worried. Text me when you can.  
xoxo  
Aya-chan **

Pressing send, she sighed as she watch Ran sit down with her face contorted in a rather angry look. It was the same old usual routine, you'd think they would stop being so angry about it. Aya could feel her phone vibrate and she wished she could jump for job but she knew she couldn't at the moment. Pulling out her phone, she read the text and only smiled:

**To: Aya  
From: Rei:  
Subject: RE: Hey  
Everything is fine. My friend flew over from Romania so I will have to spend time with them and get them settled in Tokyo, that's all.**

Aya sighed of relief. Nobody was hurt, everything was just A-OK. Peachy. She decided not to text them back since she didn't want to bother him while he was in class but just knowing that he was fine, she could handle the whole day with a clear conscious.

When the bell rang and school was officially over for the day, she walked out with Miyu and Ran. "So, Miyu wants to know what are we going to do? Shop, eat, and hangout in Shibuya?" Asked the blond as she looked at the two who looked up at the sky, thinking if that's what their going to do.

"Sure. Nothing else better to do and I saved three months worth of allowance, I'm RICH sort of." The red streak gal cheered with a big, cheesy grin on her face. Aya and Miyu nervously smiled. Ran was going to go on a Octopus-ball/Shopping/Nail frenzy. Once they hit Shibuya, it was all over. From store to store, the number one Gal bought shoes, skirts, shirts, nails, hair clips, food then eventually more clothes, then shoes, and more food. By the end of the day, Yamato's office was filled of shopping bags and Ran was panting since she had been running all day. Aya's hair was all over the place and it looked liked her and a comb into a giant fight and the comb her. while Miyu looked. . . Just a complete hot mess.

The number one Gal cracked her knuckles and stretched, "Nothing better than going on a shopping Frenzy. I'm covered for more than three months, maybe a years worth of shopping but whoever thinks it ends here is ALL WRONG!" Punching her fist in the air with a rather diabolic laugh, Aya sighed before sitting down.

"I suppose that whenever Ran saves up her allowance money, we should be lost and found, huh Miyu." She teased while trying to tame her wild hair while Miyu groaned,

"Miyu agrees with you SO much." She felt liked she need to throw up. So much movement after eating some McDonalds was not sitting well with her. Yamato had just came in. Let the lecture begin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!" Yamato shouted completely infuriated that his police box became a storage box, "RAN! Why are all these bags here!"

"Calm down bro, I'm went shop and I got all this stuff and I can't take it all home like this. It was a problem getting them all here in this dingy PB." Folding her arms, she saw how Yamato was offended how his little sister call his police box dingy.

Yamato was about to give her another ear full until he noticed a sick Miyu, who was dragging her feet across the floor with a rather green face, "What's wrong Miyu?" He asked, concerned.

The blond gave him a lopsided smile, "Miyu's fine..." She gagged a bit, "She's just a little sick is all." Walking over to Yamato, she gave him a hug before puking all over his uniform.

"MIYU!!!" shouted the officer.

Soon after a blond boy came into the picture. It was Yuya with a chappy big smile as usual, "Hey guys, what's.... up?" The scene wasn't all that great. Miyu was laying on the floor with swirly eyes, green faced while Aya was cleaning up a mess that was on the floor. Ran was too busy laughing her ass off while Yamato was panicking over his vomit covered uniform, he always walked in at the weirdest times.

"Hey second place." Ran smiled at him, "Look at Yamato, he's Officer Vomit! HAHAHAHA!" She fell back laughing, kicking her legs, and pounding her fist to the floor. What a day.

Aya looked up to see if Rei was with him and frowned when she found no sight of the Grand Prix winner. Her eyes lowered and she let out a small sigh, "I need to go home, its getting late. Yuya, you wouldn't mind helping Ran with her shopping bags, would you?" The blue-black haired girl asked, Yuya smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind." Yuya was always nice and it was such a shame that Ran couldn't see the love he had for her but oh well, Ran was always oblivious to things.

Aya grabbed her bookbag and waved, "See you all tomorrow." She said before running off.

"Miyu thinks Aya really misses Otohata-kun, she hasn't seen him all day." The blond said, still lying on the floor while holding her stomach. No matter how sick or in pain she was, she was always worried about her best friend. Ran didn't notice that but what she did notice was her best friend was growing a bit distant.

Yamato had gotten cleaned up and lifted Miyu up, "Let's get you to a hospital, it looks like you're getting worse." Leaving only Yuya and Ran in the police box, Yuya started to gather the shopping bags. Yuya had spoken to Rei earlier that day but Rei was busy since he had to take care of an old childhood friend.

"Let's get these things to your house, we might have to make back and forth trips." With a sigh, the spiky blond hair boy looked at what seemed a thousand shopping bags and cried a little inside.

******_-_ : o : _-_**

On her way home, Aya pulled out her cellphone looking through her contacts. She stopped at Re''s name and wondered if she should give him a call, she was scared and nervous and afraid that he would be mad that she kept bothering him when there was nothing to worry about and it wasn't a big deal if his friend came to give him a visit was it? Smiling, she giggled a bit since she realized how silly it was for her to worry. Rei was hers and he would never lie to her about anything. As she walked, she could hear the sound of Rei's voice. At first she thought it was a figment of her imagination but then she heard a unfamiliar female's voice, she hid behind a wall and peeked over to see Rei walking down the street with a girl.

The girl had light honey-colored hair that cascaded down to her hips, bright green eyes that shined like emerald jewels and caramel colored skin, perfect condition. Who was she? And that's when it clicked. Rei's friend. The blue-black haired girl at least thought it would of been a boy at least but a girl. Rei didn't seem like he would ever have a girl as a 'best friend' he often gave her smiles, even chuckled, a side that Aya had never seen of him. The girl would laugh with him and from she could hear, they were talking about the times they shared before she moved, her arm was linked around his and Rei seemed fine with it but as usual his hands were in his pockets. Aya was a bit upset to see this and it almost brought her to tears because the two were so close and she had never been that close to Rei, from what she could see Rei had more fun with her more than he with Aya. The smart Gal turned her back to the wall and slowly slid down, she cried, because that was all she was capable of doing at the moment, "Otohata-kun..."

"Aya?" That cold, icy voice sent shivers down Aya's spine and she was completely scared. Looking up she saw Rei and the girl he was with standing there a bit confused, not even introducing herself the green-eyed girl helped Aya to her feet.

"Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Are you lost?" The girl kept questioning while Aya looked confused, she wasn't entirely sure in what was going on.

"I-I'm fine. I just got lost because I was reading a book and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Aya laughed nervously while the girl looked at her curiously.

Before Rei could speak, the girl cut him off short. "So this is the Aya-chan I heard about."

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. Yay cliffy.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


End file.
